Getting It Back
by jamesandlilyff
Summary: After an unfortunate accident, Lily Evans loses most of her memory, meaning all recollections of her hatred towards the Marauders, specifically James Potter are gone. As Lily struggles in getting it back, she will experience adventure, new friendship, and feelings that had been repressed for a long time. My own take on a memory losing fic, enjoy!
1. Prologue

"POTTER!" Lily Evans bellowed at the top of her lungs as she marched unto the Qudditch pitch, possessing the determination and blood thirst of an Auror hunting a dark wizard. "GET YOUR NO GOOD ARSE DOWN HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO HAND IT TO YOU MYSELF!"

She caught the attention of the Gryffindor Quidditch team above her and they stopped flying, hoping to observe the spectacle that was about to occur. After all, it was well known around Hogwarts how entertaining it was to see Lily Evans angry with James Potter. A few of them snickered as their captain grinned, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"As much as I know how much you love grabbing my arse Evans, I'm running a practice here!" he called cheekily, making the team laugh harder.

"I DON'T BLOODY WELL CARE!" she yelled back, flailing her arms hysterically in agitation. "I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU THIS _INSTANT_!"

James sighed dramatically for the amusement of the team before responding to her enraged request. "If you want to talk, you're going to have to come here!"

Lily glared at him maliciously, cursing under her breath before pulling her wand out of her pocket and giving it a wave. In no time, a broom from the supplies cupboard nearby came zooming towards her, earning her applause from the team. She hitched her leg over the side of the broom and prayed to Merlin that the Riding Lessons she learned as a First Year would suffice.

"You sure do ride a broom well, Evans!" Sirius Black, one of the beaters and James Potter's best friend acknowledged suggestively, causing the team to howl with laughter. "Who have you been practicing with?"

"Shut it, Padfoot," James told him, but his forceful tone didn't match the smile on his face as he watched Lily fly towards him cautiously. When she finally reached him, Lily breathed a sigh of relief and James raised an eyebrow. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Her eyes opened from her relaxed suspiration, revealing the glittering green orbs he could spend hours gazing at. They were hard with anger, however, and he could sense her resentment towards him through her glower.

"Would you care to explain this?" Lily snapped, ripping a piece of folded parchment out of her pocket and waving it in his face obnoxiously.

"I could if I knew what it was," James smirked, making her eyes narrow.

"You know what it is all right," Lily accused, thrusting it forward so he would take it. "But perhaps you need a reminder, so go ahead. Open it."

James accepted the parchment and gently unfolded it, not breaking eye contact with her until he glanced down to read the messy scrawl on the page. He immediately recognized it as his own, as well as the words written on it. He felt his throat dry out and his face pale as he glanced back up at Lily, no longer smirking.

The back of James' neck felt very hot all of a sudden, as if he were being watched. He whipped around to see his team huddled around him, trying to glance over his shoulder to read what was on the parchment. James slapped the paper to his uniform-clad chest, blocking it from view.

"Oi, this is private, you nosy lot. Get back to practice!"

There was a collective groan and grumbled complaints as everyone flew back to their previous stations to resume what they had been doing before Lily interrupted them. Everyone that is, except Sirius, who flew even closer, smiling pleasantly.

"Afternoon, Evans," he nodded fondly to her, to which Lily replied with an eye roll. His smile didn't falter as he turned to James. "Whatcha' got there, Prongs?"

"You too, Sirius," James ordered, giving him a significant look.

Sirius pouted, his face remarkably resembling a hurt puppy. "But I'm your best mate! This is official best mate business, don't you agree, Evans?"

Lily scoffed. If her hands weren't gripping the broom's neck like it was her life support, she would have crossed them. "Be my guest, you probably helped him plan it."

"No!" James gasped in horror as Sirius tried to snatch the paper out of his hands. When Sirius and Lily were both taken aback by his fearful tone, he cleared his throat and relaxed his expression. "I mean, Sirius…just get back to practice, okay?"

Still pouting, Sirius flew away to join the rest of the team. Lily could have sworn she even heard him whine like a dog would. When he was out of earshot, James leaned in, his alarmed expression back.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, his eyes wide with panic.

Lily replied, unfazed by his expression, presuming it to be fake. "It was in my Charms textbook, right where you put it."

James' ran a hand through his hair anxiously. "Believe me, Evans, I did not put it there. You were never supposed to see it, let alone know about it," he explained, unable to look her in the eye anymore.

"Oh, don't even try that with me, Potter!" Lily drawled angrily. "What'd you do, force one of the Hufflepuffs to write it?"

"No, Evans, I-"

"What'd you think, James, that I was going to fall head over heels for you as soon as I laid my eyes on it?" she ranted, looking up at the clear blue sky in disbelief.

"O-of course not-"

"That I was going to run up to you with open arms, forgetting everything you've ever done because of this stupid piece of parchment?" Lily continued and grabbed it from his hands, stuffing it back into her jacket pocket.

James looked up at her, a hurt expression now on his disheartened face. "You think it's stupid?"

"What the hell do you care? You didn't even write it!" Lily snapped.

He shook his head. "You weren't supposed to see it," he repeated.

"Cut the act already! I know you had every intention of me seeing it, it was in my Charms book for Merlin's sake!" Lily declared. "And now you're just embarrassed your little scheme didn't work so you're pretending you had nothing to do with it! I'm thoroughly disgusted at the lengths you will take in order to continue these games with me!"

James sighed as she continued her tirade, trying to find some sort of escape from his shame. Lily had it all wrong, but she would never believe him. Hell, did he even want her to believe him? Perhaps it was better this way.

A flying object caught his attention suddenly, as it was headed straight towards them at a miraculous speed.

"Lily, look-"

But it was too late. The last thing Lily felt was a hard object ram into her skull forcefully, causing her vision to turn black as she fell off the broom.

**Yes, I know, yet another fic on memory loss, but I promise I'll add my own interesting take to it! **

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think was written on the parchment? **

**Please REVIEW/SUBSCRIBE! I'll be updating once, if not twice, a week. **


	2. A Rude Awakening

My eyes opened slowly, attempting to adjust to the harsh light that made my nose itch. After getting used to the brightness of the sun reflecting off of the bounty of white surfaces in the room, I was able to sit up and identify where I was.

What the hell was I doing in the infirmary?

Before I could come up with a reasonable explanation for my current location, a rush of pain entered my skull, causing a pounding headache that felt as if my brain were being crushed by a giant fist. I suppose I must have moaned loudly from the excruciating pain, for through blurred vision I saw a woman wearing a nurses uniform scurry over to my bed holding a purple bottle and a cup. I could barely make out what she was saying over the ringing in my ears.

"Thank Heavens, you're awake," she fretted as she pulled the cork out of the bottle and poured the contents into the cup. "Drink this, it'll take away the pain."

The rising tyrant Voldemort could have said the same thing and I would have accepted the cup graciously. The clear liquid tasted unpleasantly bitter.

"Mind you," the woman began. "This'll probably knock you out again for-"

And suddenly, everything was black again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The second time I opened my eyes was easier than the first. I was still in the hospital wing, but the windows in the room revealed that it was early in the morning from the teal sky outside. The sun would probably rise at any moment.

I braced myself, waiting for the excruciating headache to return. After some time I still felt perfectly normal, so I slowly sat up in the white linen bed. Each limb felt like it was made of lead. I felt heavy all over and incredible sore, but although there was a dull ache at the back of my head, it was tolerable.

Looking around, I noticed I was the only patient in the infirmary, but of me I could not for the life remember how I got there. Perhaps the strange woman, who I assumed was a nurse, could help me.

"Hello?" I called to the empty room, my voice slightly echoing. When there was no response, I tried again. "Helloooooooo?"

Suddenly, a door opened at the far end of the infirmary and the nurse came rushing out, tying a robe around her waist as she approached me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you," I apologized, realizing that although I may feel well rested, she could have just been awakened from a deep sleep.

"Not a problem, deary." She waved my apology off and sat on the edge of my bed, her bloodshot eyes telling a different story. "How do you feel?"

"Much better, although the back of my head hurts a little," I informed her truthfully. "Also, I feel as if I weigh as much as a troll."

"Yes, the potion will do that to you," the nurse said and sat up. "May I see your head?"

I nodded and leaned forward. She inspected it and tutted. "Still slightly swelled, but it'll go down in a few hours. You may go then."

"Right, thanks," I nodded. "Er, do you happen to know why it's swelled?"

She let go of my head and backed up to look at me, as if waiting for me to say 'Just kidding'. My curious look didn't falter.

"A bludger hit the back of your skull on two days ago," she answered, looking at me strangely. "You've been in and out of consciousness ever since."

"A bludger, like in Quidditch?" She nodded. I frowned in confusion, trying to recall some memory of me playing the game but could find none. "Do I play?"

The nurse sat down on the bed, concern in her bloodshot eyes. "You don't know?"

I shook my head, starting to worry from the look on her face.

"Deary, do you know who I am?"

"You're a nurse, right?"

"Yes, but do you know my name?"

I cocked my head slightly to the right. "Should I?"

Her eyes widened and she gasped quietly. After blinking a few times they narrowed, like she was trying to tell if I was lying or not. "What's your name, deary?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but was alarmed when I realized I couldn't. As the pink light from the sunrise seeped through the windows, I searched my brain for the answer to her question, but found nothing. I scoffed in defeat. "I…don't know."

The nurse got up from my bed once more but ran over to a cabinet this time, muttering to herself. I watched as she searched through countless bottles, feeling anxious. Why couldn't I remember who I was, let alone what I was doing here?

She found what she was looking for and was next to me again instantly. In her hand was a small bottle with clear liquid inside. I instantly recognized it, although I didn't know how.

"Is that veritaserum?" She didn't answer and unscrewed the cap. "It's illegal to use it on students."

"Not for medical purposes," she acknowledged and tilted my head back. I opened my mouth willingly as she squirted a few drops inside. I didn't taste anything.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked again, looking me in the eye.

"No," I replied, although it felt as if someone else was doing it for me.

"Do you recognize the name Madam Pomfrey?" she inquired, her features softening.

"No. Although now that I think about it, I assume it must be your name."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "What is your name?"

"I don't know."

"Do you recognize the name Lily Evans?"

"Yes," I answered without thinking. I pondered my response for a second, feeling as if I had heard the name before. "Is that my name?"

"Yes, good," Pomfrey nodded again vigorously.

Huh. Lily Evans. It felt familiar, and had a nice ring to it. My name was Lily, like the flower. Although I couldn't recall what the flower looked like.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes. The Hospital Wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Who is the Headmaster at this school?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Describe him to me."

I frowned. "I can't."

"Interesting," Madam Pomfrey mumbled and took out a piece of parchment and a quill from a drawer in the table next to me before writing on it.

She looked up again. "What are the four houses at Hogwarts?"

"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor."

"Which house are you in?"

I frowned again. "I have no idea."

"Do you know how to get to your common room from here?"

"Yes. You go down the staircase, through the trophy room, take a right through the corridor, up the moving staircases, watching the trip steps to the Fat Lady that leads to Gryffindor Tower – wait, and I in Gryffindor?"

She nodded absentmindedly as she wrote more on the parchment. I thought for a moment of what that must mean. Gryffindors were known to be brave, so the Sorting Hat must of thought I was brave. Funny, I didn't remember my Sorting at all.

Actually, I didn't remember a lot of things. Like my classes, for instance; I don't remember ever going to a lesson in my life, although I could recall where each classroom was and things I had learned from them. I told Madam Pomfrey this and she wrote it down, looking worried. Making me worried.

As she continued to write, the table next to my bed caught my attention. On top of it were colorful cards and boxes of candy. I smiled in delight and reached for one of the cards.

_Feel better, Lil!_

_Love, Alice_

_P.S. – Don't be too angry with James. It wasn't his fault!_

Alice? James? Did I know these people?

Before I could ask the nurse, the sound of the door being opened brought my attention to the entrance of the infirmary.

A girl who looked about my age was running toward my bed with a large grin on her face. She had short, brown hair and a small body, but her large eyes twinkled as she wrapped her foreign arms around me.

"Oh Lily, thank Merlin you're okay! I was so worried about you! Yesterday when I went to go see you, Madam Pomfrey – oh, hello Madam, just a minute – said you had woken up but she had to put you to sleep again because of a headache but you'd be awake again at dawn today, so here I am!"

Well, the girl certainly liked the ramble.

She pulled back and waited for me to reply, but her smile slowly fell from seeing my terrified slare at being hugged by a complete stranger. Admittedly, it made me sad to see her sad, although I didn't know why.

"Madam, what's wrong with her?" Alice asked, still looking at me strangely, as if I couldn't hear her.

"Alice, dear-"

So _this_ was Alice!

"-I think Lily's experiencing memory loss as a result of her injury," Madam Pomfrey told her.

"Memory loss!?" Alice and I both exclaimed at the same time.

"What does she remember?" Alice asked hurriedly and sat down on the bed.

"I'm right here, you know," I interjected and frowned. "Just because I lost my memory doesn't mean I lost my sense of hearing, too."

Alice slightly smiled at this. "Well, at least you still have the same attitude."

"I believe Lily, er, you remember facts, and things you have learned over the years. You know things, but not how you know them. Any personal connections or memories you have are unable to be retrieved however, although you have shown signs of being able to reason with information given," Madam Pomfrey explained, looking sympathetic.

"It isn't permanent though, right?" I demanded, beginning to realize how my lack of memory could pose a problem in life. "RIGHT?"

"I don't believe so, but only time will tell," Pomfrey shrugged. "In other cases similar to this, most people regain all their memory from some sort of trigger, whether it was a word or and object. If you find the trigger, everything may come back to you."

"And she doesn't remember people at all?" Alice cried, looking thoroughly upset.

"Not even herself."

Tears began rolling down Alice's cheeks as Pomfrey went to go get tissues. I felt very guilty from inadvertently causing them and awkwardly reached out to pat Alice's back. "Er, there there. Please don't cry. I'm sorry I don't remember."

Alice smiled and wiped her eyes. "It's not your fault. I tend to get very emotional, but of course you don't know that anymore. You probably don't know anything about me, yet I still know everything about you."

"I know you have a tendency to ramble," I smiled and she laughed.

"I guess I should reintroduce myself then," Alice declared and held out her hand. "I'm Alice, your best friend since we met on the train in our first year."

I grinned again and shook her hand. "Apparently, my name is Lily Evans. I'm in Gryffindor and I don't play Quidditch, yet that's what got me into this mess."

Alice giggled. "Well, all I know is that we were in the library studying on Tuesday. You finished your potions homework and reached for your Charms textbook, but when you opened it you found something inside."

I raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "The bludger?"

Alice chuckled. "No, it was a folded piece of parchment. You opened it, read it, and started fuming. Then you stalked out of the library, saying you were crashing the Quidditch practice."

"How curious," I acknowledged. "Then what happened?"

"Sirius told me-"

"Pardon?

Her eyes widened. "You don't remember Sirius?"

I pursed my lips and pointed to my nonfunctioning cranium. "Memory loss, remember? Are we friends or something?"

Alice smirked. "Not exactly. But he told me you marched onto the Quidditch pitch, yelled at James about the parchment, and then got hit by a bludger that way flying around aimlessly. James caught you before you could hit the ground, though."

How I wished I could place these names with faces. "James sounds very heroic," I admitted, having no idea who he was or why I was yelling at him. For some reason, Alice began to laugh hysterically, her eyes wide, astounded. "What?"

"You, Lily Evans, think James Potter is heroic?"

"Is he not?"

Alice made a face. "I'll wait for you to meet him to decide. Perhaps seeing him will kick start your memory."

I made a face. "Er, okay. So do you have any idea what was written on the parchment?"

Alice shrugged. "No clue, James won't tell anyone."

"Weird," I concluded, not just referring to the parchment, but to everything else. My current state of mind, the fact that people knew me but I didn't know them, and how I could possibly be reacting calmly to all of this.

Very weird indeed.

**Thank you for your reviews/subscribes!**

**Please review :D **


End file.
